Air Force Special Operations Training Center
The United States Air Force Special Operations Training Center (AFSOTC) is located at Hurlburt Field, Florida. It works under the supervision of the Air Force Special Operations Command (AFSOC); Its primary function is to train the Air Force's Special Operations Personnel before being assigned to their respective units."Factsheets : Air Force Special Operations Training Center." Air Force Special Operations Command - Home. Web. 02 September 2010. . The Mission Statement/Vision is, "Transforming Airmen into Air Commandos who possess the specialized skills and warrior ethos to fight and win anytime, anywhere."http://www.afsoc.af.mil/afsotc/ History/Overview The Training Center was set up on October 6, 2008."New Spec Ops Training Center Opens - Air Force News, News from Iraq - Air Force Times." Air Force News, Pay & Benefits, Careers, Entertainment, Photos - Air Force Times HOME. Web. 09 September 2010. . It was designed to consolidate the strengths of active duty, reserve, and Air National Guard units to form an integrated team dedicated to training Airmen and turning them into Air Commandos. Many units and squadrons make up the Training Center. These include The United States Air Force Special Operations School (USAFSOS), 5th Special Operations Squadron, 19th Special Operations Squadron, 371st Special Operations Combat Training Squadron, 551st Special Operations Squadron, 745th Special Operations Squadron, and a 18th Flight Test Squadron."Factsheets : Air Force Special Operations Training Center." Air Force Special Operations Command - Home. Web. 11 September 2010. . In its short history, the Training Center has already forever changed the way the Air Force educates and trains Special Forces personnel."Special Operations Command officials host physical ability stamina test for special tactics Airmen." Defense Department Documents and Publications 2010. n. pag. Web. 9/12/2010. Lexis Nexis. Galileo. Retrieved at Georgia Southern University-Henderson Library. With its 53 million dollar annual budget, the training center utilizes state of the art simulators, cutting edge curriculum, and world class instructors to meet the Air Force's training needs."Air Force Special Operations Command - AFSOTC." Air Force Special Operations Command - Home. Web. 02 Dec. 2010. . The Special Operations personnel trained at the center include Pararescuemen, Combat Controllers, and Special Operations Weathermen."Special Operations Command officials host physical ability stamina test for special tactics Airmen." Defense Department Documents and Publications 2010. n. pag. Web. 9/12/2010. Lexis Nexis. Galileo. Retrieved at Georgia Southern University-Henderson Library. The center also provides mission qualification for the U-28A, C-145A, C-146A, MQ-1, MQ-9, CV-22, MC-130E/H, AC-130H/U, AC-130W, RC-26 aircrews."Air Force Special Operations Command - AFSOTC." Air Force Special Operations Command - Home. Web. 02 Dec. 2010. . One officer states, "There's an excellent team assembled here. So when a student graduates out of the training center, they will be an Air Commando and there will be no doubt that they're ready to join their respective combat units.""AFSOTC CHANGES COMMAND." States News Service 2009. n. pag. Database. 9/9/2010. Lexis Nexis. Galileo. Retrieved at Georgia Southern University-Henderson Library. AFSOTC was inactivated on February 11, 2013 with the standup of the Air Force Special Operations Air Warfare Center (AFSOAWC). Units and Squadrons were realigned under the command of the AFSOAWC."Air Force sets up Air Warfare Center" Leadership Outgoing AFSOTC Commander was Colonel William D. Andersen at the time of inactivation."Air Force Special Operations Command." Air Force Special Operations Command - Home - News. Web. 12 February 2013. . References Category:Centers of the United States Air Force Category:Military facilities in Florida